El Peso En Tus Brazos
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: —Hazlo de nuevo. sakura/sasuke post!canon. gift!fic


Para Rin, porque brilla y brilla y aun cuando su luz se llega a apagar, brilla otra vez. Porque las constelaciones y las galaxias no se comparan con su belleza. Y porque su mente no tiene igual. Porque no hay persona mas fuerte que la que, una vez caída, se vuelve a levantar, con la cabeza en alto y camina

Camina mi amiga. Camina hasta llegar a tu meta. Feliz Cumpleaños

* * *

Sasuke frunce el ceño y observa el diamante violeta brillando hacia él. Gruñe por lo bajo cuando los dedos de Sakura rozan ligeramente una herida que aun esta sensible y rápidamente sacude la cabeza cuando ella lo mira confundida.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que sane ninguna de estas? — le pregunta, la duda y preocupación clara y fuerte en su tono de voz.

El sacude su cabeza de nuevo pero accede cuando ella separa su codo de su torso gentilmente.

Sasuke siente una minúscula cantidad de molestia al ser atendido, principalmente porque Sakura no trae nada más que las vendas bien atadas alrededor de su cuerpo, manteniendo toda la sangre y las heridas en recuperación cubiertas, previniendo la infección. Él está…como podría decirlo, es _consciente _de Sakura, de sus triunfos, su fuerza, su determinación y su valentía.

Aun así, no puede evitar sentir molestia de que lo esté atendiendo cuando debería estar descansando. Es un viejo hábito—preocuparse por ella.

Su ojo regresa al diamante en su frente y sus dedos tiemblan con el deseo de mover los mechones de cabello que lo cubren—de poder verlo mejor.

—Hazlo de nuevo, — murmura el, sus labios apenas moviéndose y su mente intentando hacerlo reaccionar sobre lo que acaba de permitirse decir.

Sakura retrocede ligeramente, sus ojos verdes centrándose en su único ojo obscuro, una delgada ceja alzada en señal de cuestionamiento. Hay un rasguño en su quijada, lo suficientemente profunda para convertirse en una cicatriz y él se pregunta si ella lo sanara antes de que eso pase, o si llevara la marca con orgullo.

—Esto, —dice él, levantando su brazo funcional y poniendo la yema de su dedo en su Sello. —Libéralo de nuevo.

Ella inhala y lame su labio inferior. Sasuke ve la ligera mueca de dolor al pasar su lengua por la herida en su labio; ella luego aleja sus manos de donde descansan sobre la superficie de las vendas alrededor de su torso.

—Yo…

Suspira, relajando sus hombros y cerrando sus ojos. Su ceño fruncido en concentración y Sasuke olvida parpadear al ver como el sello comienza a liberar marcas a su frente y mejillas.

Un segundo después abre los ojos y Sasuke no se sorprende de que olvidara como respirar. Él siempre ha sido meticuloso con los detalles, y el contraste de violeta en su sello liberado contra sus ojos verde-amarillos es casi…Salvaje.

Se ve como una guerrera. Una kuinochi que ha entrenado con cada onza, cada fibra de su ser, y aquí están los resultados. Este sello que le concede un monstruoso poder, que sana cualquier y cada una de las heridas por sí mismo, ese…Ese…

Se acerca y comienza a trazar las marcas, comenzando desde el sello en su frente y continuando cuidadosamente hacia su ceja, bajando por su parpado, hasta sus pómulos, hacia sus mejillas y de allí a su quijada donde las marcas desaparecen.

Sakura está congelada en su lugar, olvidando como respirar, sus ojos anchos y llenos de preguntas. Pero él está demasiado concentrado en absorber lo que está frente a él en este momento, ahora que no hay batalla que necesite su total atención, ahora que finalmente puede concentrarse en la hazaña que Sakura ha logrado.

—Siempre fuiste mejor en el control de chakra. —le dice y deja caer su mano a sus piernas.

Los labios de ella se tuercen ligeramente, una risa tambaleante escapando de su garganta. Ella cierra sus ojos y las marcas comienzan a retroceder hasta que no hay nada más que el diamante violeta para recordarle que Haruno Sakura no es ya más la chica que dejo atrás.

—Gracias, — suspira ella, poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole.

La ve darse vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de la tienda de campaña. Una vez sólo, suspira, cierra su ojo y murmura calladamente

"Gracias."

* * *

**Nota：**No me cuelguen? Digo. Es SasuSaku. Ha ha. Si bueno, regalo de cumple para Rin (cloudnin en tumblr). Original de Les (sasukes en ff). Y ya saben, dejen un review por aquí.

Prometo que el siguiente sera Una Vez Mas. No se cuanto me tarde, pero ese es el que sigue.

Hasta la próxima.

Rxs


End file.
